The True Hyrule Warriors
by Vampiresonamy15
Summary: The evil sorceress Cia has been causing destruction in Hyrule with her army of evil forces. Link, Zelda, and the rest of the Hyrule Warriors gang will get some unusually allies to help them defeat her. The adventure begins! P.S Sorry for the long intro! Work in Progress. Please, make fanart of this! PM me if you want!
1. Intro

It's a tale known by all residents of Hyrule. A tale of how the three sister Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created the world. Din, goddess of Power, molded the surface with a blazing fire, laying down the foundation for life. Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, planted the seeds of life by filling the barren surface with the water of the heavens, giving way to the birth of vegetation. Farore, goddess of Courage, saw that this new land was missing something. This led to the creation of all known animals in the world.

At first, the sister Goddesses were pleased with what they had created. Over time, however, they realized that something was still missing. Nayru then came to the conclusion that this new world needed a species that was in likeness of them. They all agreed to this, but a problem quickly arose. Which goddess's species would be chosen? Din created the Gorons, a tribal, rock-like bodied species that would come to inhabit the mountains of Hyrule. Nayru created the Zoras, an aquatic mere-people that would inhabit the northern waters of Hyrule. Farore created the Deku, a plant-like bodied species that would inhabit the forests of Hyrule.

When this was done, the Goddesses realized that these species did not represent them in their likeness as they thought they would. They realized that this species should have the characteristics of all three of them. So, by combining their powers, they created the first humans, whom the Goddesses blessed with knowledge, courage, and power so that future generations would achieve great things in this vast new world.

Before returning to the heavens, the Goddesses informed the new world that they will always be watching over it. As a final gift to this new world, the Goddesses created and left behind a godly power that would grant the wish of any who touch it…

The Triforce.

However, the Goddesses could not foresee what would happen next. When a few of the humans heard about the Triforce, they wanted to make that power their own. This led to a war between the faithful of the Goddesses and the soon-to-be-evil forces. Upon seeing this, the Goddesses decided to intervene. After ending the war, the Goddesses cursed the betrayers, turning them into the monsters we see today when evil is present. Afraid that this could happen again, the Goddesses decided to hide it away in the Sacred Realm, a realm in the heavens that was closest to the new world, but still out of reach of humans.

The tale known to many ends here, but the true ending of the story is only known to a selected few. Many don't know this, but even before the universe that holds the world was created, Din had three children with her husband, Zephyr, god of storms. The three children were Link, god of space, Zelda, goddess of time, and… Well, that's going to be kept secret for now. Anyways, the goddess that is still secret was the one that created the universe, followed by the creation of time and space by their respective god.

During the war, the loyal humans were ushered onto an outcropping of land, which was when Zelda sent it skyward, far beyond reach from the evils on the surface. Unfortunately, both Link and Zelda were severely injured during the fight, but they held on. This was when Nayru had the perfect plan to "reincarnate" them. Din, who was obviously worried, questioned how that would work. Nayru explained that she would recreate their bodies in a semi-mortal form, meaning that they would start as infants and grow older until a certain age, at which they stay the same until the average life span of a human is up. When this happens, they will be brought back to the heavens, where they will stay until the next reincarnation is complete. However, each reincarnation can take up to one hundred years to complete, along with memory loss of previous lives, at least up until mortal adulthood. As of now, both Link and Zelda have gone through multiple reincarnation, the second being after they established the Kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda is always reincarnated as the Princess of Hyrule, while Link is usually reincarnated as an average person; that is until Zelda proclaims he is her long lost brother when they regain their memory.


	2. Chapter 0: A Heroine's Begining

A beautiful blue sky, the warm sunlight, the soft fields of grass. A setting perfect for harp playing. I start to strum the tune of the Royal Family, which is also known as "Zelda's Lullaby" by some, but I'm quickly interrupted when a scream comes from Zelda's room. I quickly make my way through the castle to Zelda's room, almost breaking down the door when I reach it.

"Zelda, are you alright? Did something happen?" I ask while scanning the surrounding area. Sensing no immediate danger, I turn my attention towards Zelda, who is sitting upright in her bed with her golden hair drenched in sweat. Realizing that she is safely within the castle, Zelda quickly calms down.

"Sorry about that. I guess it was just a bad dream." She admits.

"You've been having a lot of them ever since Cia started this war." A voice from the shadows states. From a dark corner of the room, a slender figure emerges. The light from outside slowly reveals the figure to be Impa, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Impa is the "last" of the Sheikah, a group of humans that excels in the use of magic, especially with stealth magic. They were considered as outcasts, but they secretly swore their allegiance with the Royal Family long ago. Since she became Zelda's nursemaid, Impa and Zelda have become close friends over the years. And even though I came into the picture later, Impa has accepted me as a friend as well.

"Oh, hello Impa! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"It's almost time for the troops to start practicing again, and I think it will boost their morale if you would come and watch." She replies, her red eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

After Zelda gets dressed, she meets us on the balcony overlooking the training grounds.

"Well, well, look who's training our troops this time." Impa smirks. Zelda and I look over the railing, and to our surprise, we see a young man, clad in a green tunic and donning a blue scarf, performing his signature Spin Attack on a few training dummies. There is a murmur of awe from the soldiers, from the new recruits to the seasoned vets, all wondering who this mystery soldier is. The man does his signature fashion of two slashes, followed by the twirl of his sword before sheathing it.

"Hey! Link!" Zelda and I yell, waving our arms at him. Link turns around with a slight jump, but he quickly realizes that it's us and waves back. He starts to make his way towards us, but he is interrupted when a gate suddenly opens to reveal a challenger, and a familiar one at that. The challenger, with his signature trident, summons a giant wave to crash down on Link, but Link quickly dodges out of the way. Link rushes the challenger with his sword, but the challenger blocks his attacks with his trident. The battle rages on, until Link finally lands a hit on the challenger, knocking him back a bit.

"Well, I hope that this showed you that I'm worthy of your sister's love." The challenger says, with the sunlight surrounding his cobalt fur. Link nods in agreement and motions towards the balcony. I can't help myself.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, get up here already!" He flashes a grin.

"As you wish, Princess Amy Rose." With his super speed, Sonic is up on the balcony in an instance.

"So, how does Hyrule fair with the God of Water?" I ask him.

"It'd be nicer if this war wasn't happening, Miss Goddess of Light."

"Don't forget to add Goddess of Love and Dragons." I remind him. Yes, I'm the third child of Din, but my godly backstory is much longer than my siblings. Before I created the universe, Gaia, Goddess of the earth, had three sons: Sonic, God of Water, Shadow, God of the Underworld and Death, and Silver, God of the Sky. Admittedly, I fell in love with all three of them, and they all fell for me as well. We started dating and found out that we had a lot in common with each other, especially when we found out that all of our true forms were the Hedgehog form that everyone knows us as, along with the other members of our families. Now for us gods, we don't necessarily go through the process of marriage; it's like being a couple forever (literally forever; we're immortal), but with all the perks of marriage, if you catch my drift.

During the Triforce War, a group of the rebelling humans cunningly poisoned me, causing me to become deathly ill. Worried for my well-being, my mother asked Nayru for help. Nayru did eventually heal me, but it came with a price. She explained that she had to temporarily take away my immortality, memory, and powers to completely heal me. To keep me safe in this vulnerable state, she asked Sonic, Shadow, and Silver if they would be willing to also give up their immortality, memories, and powers to protect me. Once they agreed, Nayru stated that on my twenty-first mortal birthday, everyone's immortality, memories, and powers would return. With the help of Zelda and Link, we were transported to the planet Mobius. Unfortunately, Zelda and Link were weaker at the time, causing Shadow to be transported to a different world and Silver to a Mobius farther in the future than Sonic and I. As fate would have it, however, our mortal adventures lead Sonic and I directly to Shadow and Silver.

"Uh, Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asks, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I beam a smile. Suddenly, a lookout soldier comes running towards us.

"Your Highnesses, we've spotted the enemy forces heading straight for the castle." He informs us. Zelda and I look at each other and nod. I lean over the railing and shout, "Men, to battle!"


	3. Chapter 1: Battle of Hyrule Field

Before we head out, Link, Zelda, Impa, Sonic, and I are equipped with portable versions of Gossip Stones so that we can talk to each other when we're far away from one another. As per routine, we all check our equipment together to see if we have everything. Impa checks her two weapons, the Giant Blade and Naginata, to make sure that they're sharp enough to cut clean through the enemy forces. Zelda, equipped with her Rapier and Baton, studies a map of Hyrule Field, probably coming up with some sort of strategy. Link is having a hard time choosing which weapon to use for this battle. Should he go with his usual Sword and Shield, or should he choose the Fire Rod, or maybe even the Gauntlet. He eventually picks his Sword and Shield. Sonic practices with his Trident, swinging it around martial-arts style.

As for me, I have to choose between my Triforce Katana, Book of Summoning, Staff of Light, and my signature Triforce Hammer. When I regained my powers, my Piko-Piko Hammer transformed into the Triforce Hammer, infusing it with strong light magic. My Triforce Katana and Staff of Light are alternate forms of my Triforce Hammer, but I prefer to use only one form at a time. The Staff of Light is more of a lance than a staff, but it focuses and releases magic much like a staff. My Book of Summoning was given to me as a gift by my mother. With it, I can summon all sorts of things, like the Twilight Sword used to revive the skeletal beast from the Arbiter's Grounds, or bosses like Argorok and Gohma, or even the spirits of light, such as Lanayru. I decide to use my Triforce Katana for this battle, and join Sonic and Link at the front gates.

"Open the gates!" I hear Zelda say.

"Here we go!" I yell, rushing outside the castle. I'm surprised to see that the enemy forces are in such large numbers, but that doesn't stop me from cutting them down. With only a few slashes, I take out an entire squadron of baddies. It doesn't take long for me to clear out the enemies in front of the castle, so I decide to head towards one of the enemy bases to fortify our defenses. After beating on a couple of grunts, the base captain appears. He tries to attack, but I quickly dodge out of the way, leaving him open for a counterattack.

"Take this!" I slash through the captain with the golden blade of my katana, capturing the base as our own.


End file.
